First Date
by slotat071
Summary: Takes place before season one of Secret Life. What happened on Grace's and Jack's first date at the football and cheerleader party? Please read and review! Thank you! :)


**This is a one shot of Grace and Jack that takes place before Secret Life started. It's about the party shortly after they met and had their first date. I got the idea to write this after watching episode 13 from season 3. I hope you enjoy it! :)**

Grace was anxiously waiting for Jack to pick her up. She had spent hours getting ready and she was really excited because it was her first date.

"Now, Gracie...I want you to be careful...I know Jack is a nice guy but you don't know him that well." Marshall said seriously as he walked into the kitchen.

"I know that Dad...I promise I'll be careful...And it's not like we'll be alone...Other people are going to be at the party. Besides, he's a Christian. How bad can he be?" Grace said sweetly.

"I know but...just because someone says they're a Christian...it doesn't mean that they always act like how Jesus did..." Marshall said honestly.

"Oh, Marshall...Just relax...I'm sure Grace will be fine." Kathleen said nicely as she gave Marshall a side hug.

"I know...It's just...Hard seeing my little girl going on her first date..." Marshall said nicely as he smiled.

"Heh...I'm not your little girl anymore, Dad...I'm fifteen..." Grace said kindly.

"I know but you'll always be my little girl...I love you." Marshall said happily and he gave Grace a hug.

"I love you too Dad..." Grace said smiling and she let go of Marshall.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang and Grace ran to the door and opened it.

"Hi Jack! I'm ready to go." Grace said excited.

"Hi Grace...Hello Mr. and Mrs. Bowman." Jack said kindly as he waved at Marshall and Kathleen.

"Hello Jack...Don't be out too late." Marshall said firmly.

"Don't worry sir...I promise to have Grace home by eleven." Jack said seriously.

"That's fine Jack...I hope you two have a nice time." Kathleen said sweetly.

"Thank you...Let's get going...The party already started." Jack said happily as he looked at Kathleen and then he grabbed Grace's hand.

"See you later." Grace said sweetly as she waved at her parents and they closed the door.

"Oh my gosh...I can't believe this is her first date...She's growing up so fast." Kathleen said nicely as she walked into the kitchen with Marshall.

"I know...Before you know it, Tom will get a place of his own and Grace will be off to college..." Marshall said honestly.

"Heh...Yeah...I don't know when Tom will be ready to live on his own but...Of course we'll always be here to help him." Kathleen said sweetly.

"Yes we will...I just hope Grace doesn't do anything that she's not supposed to do..." Marshall said concerned.

"I'm sure she won't...Jack seems like a nice guy...And I doubt that she would have sex before she's married...If that's what you're worried about...She knows that it's wrong and I'm sure Jack does too..." Kathleen said sincerely.

"True but...you were never a teenage boy..." Marshall said sarcastically.

"Ha ha...Very funny...If anything happens, I'm sure Grace will call...You don't have to be so protective over her..." Kathleen said nicely after rolling her eyes.

"All right...I'm trying to let her go...I didn't smite Jack, did I?" Marshall said as he smirked.

"Ha ha ha...Smite? You don't have to be so hostile towards him." Kathleen laughed.

"I'm not...I was joking...You want to watch a movie?" Marshall asked nicely.

"I would love to. I love you Marshall." Kathleen said sweetly.

"I love you too Kathleen..." Marshall said kindly and he gave Kathleen a long kiss.

About fifteen minutes later Grace and Jack arrived at the party at one of the football player's houses.

"So...Before we go in I wanted to let you know that this is party for the football players and cheerleaders." Jack said honestly.

"Yeah I know that...I got an invitation. Is there something I should know?" Grace asked worried.

"No...It's just some of the cheerleaders might not like you...Because you're a Christian..." Jack said concerned.

"So what? I've been cheering since I was in elementary school...I'm used to being around girls who can be mean. And I'm sure they'll be nice if I'm nice to them." Grace said confidently.

"I know that Grace but...They might tease you about...you know...being a virgin...You're almost in high school now..." Jack said worried.

"Uh...And how is that any of their business? It's not like I'm going to tell them...Are you all right? You seem a little...nervous..." Grace said awkwardly.

"Yeah...I'm fine...But this is kind of my first date too...I've hung out with girls before but...none as pretty as you." Jack said seriously.

"Aww Jack! You're really sweet. Let's go on in." Grace said happily and she got out of Jack's car.

Jack took a deep breath and he opened his door and he walked to the front door with Grace. Jack rang the doorbell and a few seconds later Jason opened the door.

"Hey Jack! What's up my man!" Jason said enthusiastically and he gave Jack a high five.

"What's up bro? This is Grace. She's a freshmen cheerleader." Jack said happily as he looked at Jason and then Grace.

"Wow...It's nice to meet you. I'm Jason." Jason said kindly as he looked at Jack and then he shook Grace's hand.

"You too Jason." Grace said nicely as she and Jack walked into the house. There was music playing and people dancing.

"So there's food in the kitchen and a pool too if you guys wanna go swimming. Mike should be around here somewhere...This is his house by the way." Jason said nicely as he went into the kitchen.

"All right...Thanks Jason. So do you wanna dance first?" Jack asked seriously.

"Um...I don't know...I am kind of hungry." Grace said sweetly as she smiled.

"Oh...Ok...I'll get you some food...They probably got some great sandwiches and chips...And soda too." Jack said nicely.

"All right...That sounds good...Thanks Jack." Grace said happily.

"Cool...I'll be right back." Jack said as he walked into the kitchen.

Grace sighed as she looked around and a girl tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hello. You must be a new cheerleader...It's, Grace right?" The girl said nicely as Grace turned around.

"Oh...Yes it is...And your name was...Kelsey, right?" Grace asked sweetly.

"Yeah...I remember your audition...It was very unique." Kelsey said kindly.

"Thank you...I was actually really nervous during it..." Grace said honestly.

"Well, you seemed fine to me. Are you excited to cheer this school year?" Kelsey said enthusiastically as she flipped her brown hair back.

"I am...I love cheering and...I just started going out with one of the football players...Jack." Grace said happily.

"Oh...Jack...Yeah he seems like a nice guy...And he was quarterback last year on varsity...He's a really good athlete." Kelsey said seriously.

"I know...He's really sweet...Well...I think he is...We just met earlier in the summer..." Grace said nicely.

"Good for you...My boyfriend is in the band actually..." Kelsey said sweetly.

"That's really nice! What's his name?" Grace asked happily.

"Ricky...He's been at band camp all summer so I haven't gotten to see him much...We never really went out...We kind of just...hooked up a few times last semester..." Kelsey said honestly.

"Oh...You mean...you two have had sex?" Grace said quietly.

"Yeah...But don't tell anyone...I don't want to get in trouble with my parents..." Kelsey said concerned.

"Don't worry...I promise that I won't say anything..." Grace said nicely.

"Here you are Grace." Jack said kindly as he handed her a plate of food and a soda.

"Thanks Jack...This is Kelsey." Grace said sweetly.

"Yeah I know...It's good to see you again." Jack said happily after taking a sip of his soda.

"You too...I'm going to get some food." Kelsey said awkwardly as she walked into the kitchen.

"So...What do you think?" Jack asked as they sat down on a black leather couch.

"It's really nice...But kind of loud..." Grace said after taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Well...we could go upstairs...If you want..." Jack said nervously.

"Uh...Are you sure?" Grace asked concerned.

"Yeah...But we can eat first..." Jack said nicely.

"All right...Whatever you want to do is fine with me." Grace said sweetly and she took another bite of her sandwich.

About ten minutes later Grace and Jack went upstairs after they finished their food. As they walked into the hall they saw Adrian walking out of a room with a football player.

"Hey Jack...Did you come up here to...get some?" The football player said excited.

"Oh...Shut up Jared...The only thing Jack gets is grass stains on his uniform..." Adrian said annoyed as she buttoned up her blue shirt.

Grace had a terrified look on her face as she looked at Jared and Adrian.

"And the only thing that you're gonna get is an STD from hooking up with the school...slut..." Jack said a little irritated as he crossed his arms.

"What? Adrian's not a slut." Jared said angrily.

"Whatever...Come on Grace." Jack said seriously as he grabbed Grace's hand and they went into a room on their left.

"Who the hell was that girl that he's with?" Adrian asked confused.

"I don't know...Some freshmen I think...Thanks for coming over...I had a lot of fun." Jared said nicely.

"No problem...I did too...I hope you enjoy your party..." Adrian said seductively.

"Aww...You have to leave so soon?" Jared said sadly.

"Yeah...My Mom's gonna be home in about an hour and I don't want her to worry about where I am...I'm not even supposed to be at this party cause it's just for football players and cheerleaders anyway..." Adrian said seriously.

"True but it's not like anyone is going to care that you're here..." Jared said concerned.

"Sorry Jared...I gotta go...See ya later." Adrian said a little irritated and she gave Jared a quick kiss on the cheek and walked downstairs with him.

Meanwhile Grace and Jack were sitting on a bed talking.

"What did Jared exactly mean by...get some?" Grace asked nervously.

"Uh...I'm sorry Grace...He was just messing around...He thought I came up here to have...sex with you..." Jack said honestly.

"Oh...I thought so...And why did you call that girl the school slut? That wasn't very nice." Grace asked confused.

"Because it's true...She has done more guys than you can count on your fingers and toes...And she's the same age as me...It's crazy." Jack said seriously.

"Gosh...That's really sad...There has to be a reason why she does that..." Grace said sadly.

"Yeah...Sure there is...Listen, Grace...Sometimes people in high school have a lot of sex just because they can. I know it's sad but...it happens..." Jack said honestly.

"Would...you ever have sex just because you could? If you were given the opportunity...would you take advantage of it?" Grace asked worried.

"What? Of course not! I'm committed to abstinence just like you are...I promise that I won't do anything to mess up us being together..." Jack said sincerely.

"Heh...That's a pretty big promise to make considering that this is our...first date..." Grace said concerned.

"I know but...I really like you, Grace...And I hope we can be together for a long time." Jack said nicely as he grabbed both of Grace's hands.

"Aww! Thanks Jack...I really like you too." Grace said sweetly as she looked deeply into Jack's eyes.

Next Jack moved Grace's bangs out of her face and he gave her a slow and long kiss.

"Wow...That was really nice..." Grace said nicely as she blushed.

"Yeah...I haven't kissed many girls before so..." Jack said awkwardly.

"Heh...Well I think you kissed me perfectly." Grace said as she smiled slowly.

"Heh heh...Thanks...You're so beautiful..." Jack said as he moved closer to Grace.

"You're welcome...And you're so...cute..." Grace said nicely.

"Cute? That's it?" Jack asked surprised.

"Ha ha...All right...you're hot too and funny, sweet, and...nice...I'm happy that you're my first date." Grace said kindly.

"That's better...I'm happy you're my first date too...You want to go back downstairs?" Jack asked smiling.

"I would love to." Grace said nicely and Jack grabbed her hand and they walked downstairs to dance.

A few hours later the party was over and Jack drove Grace home. He opened her car door and they walked to her front door.

"Thank you...for tonight Jack...I had a really nice time." Grace said nicely.

"So did I...I hope we can do this again soon..." Jack said happily.

"Yeah...Me too..." Grace said sweetly.

"Maybe we can...do more of this next time..." Jack said as he smiled slowly and then he gave Grace a short kiss.

"Heh...Yeah...I would like that...A lot..." Grace said nicely as she licked her lips.

"Cool...I would too...Good night..." Jack said said kindly and he walked back to his car.

"Good night Jack..." Grace said smiling and she went inside and walked into the kitchen where her parents were eating chocolate cake.

"Hey honey...How was it?" Kathleen asked nicely.

"It was a lot of fun...I'm tired so I think I'm going to go to bed." Grace said kindly.

"Hold it young lady...We want details...Was anyone drinking?" Marshall asked concerned.

"Dad! No...There was just soda and water for drinks...And dancing...It was a lot of fun..." Grace said surprised and then sweetly.

"All right...Did...Jack kiss you?" Marshall asked worried.

"Heh...Good night..." Grace rolled her eyes and she walked upstairs.

"I think you're being a little too harsh Marshall..." Kathleen said seriously.

"What? I have a right to know how thing went at that party..." Marshall said nicely.

"Heh...Whatever you say hun...We should probably get to bed too..." Kathleen said happily.

"Yeah...The king is pretty tired." Marshall said as he stretched his arms.

Upstairs Grace changed into her pajamas and she thanked God for an amazing first date with Jack after she wrote in her diary before she went to sleep.

**There you have it! I thought it would be fun to write about Grace's and Jack's first date at the football and cheerleader party. I'm pretty sure that they went to it before they showed the episode where they showed a flashback of Grace and Jack in the episode called One Night At Band Camp from season one episode 22. I know in that part they showed Grace telling Jack that she made cheer leading but Grace could have had to do two auditions for cheer leading. One where they want to see if she's good enough to be on the squad and another one to figure out where she should be on the pyramid. It doesn't really matter but that's just a side note. Ha ha! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


End file.
